


Kids In Love

by Redvelvetunicorns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvelvetunicorns/pseuds/Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: A summer break and a fake relationship is just what they need to realise they should be more than friends





	Kids In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems so rushed, I was in a hurry to get it finished for the Nine Lives challenge
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it and as always I'd love to know what you think xx

This school break so far had been one of Carol’s favourites, she loved going to the beach and hardly ever got the chance to. Her group of friends had decided that they all needed a well-deserved break away from all the school stress and family drama they faced back home, they had driven up to Tybee Island and rented a lovely little vacation home next to the beach.

It wasn’t a particularly big house but that hadn’t been a problem for them, with at least half the group being couples room sharing had been an easy decision. There was Rick and Michonne, a fairly new couple but the whole group had been rooting for them to get together for a long time. Glenn and Maggie had been dating since the beginning of high school and everyone knew they would be together forever. Then there was Lori and Shane, their relationship wasn’t the most stable, having an on again off again situation going on for the better part of a year. The single friends in the group consisted of Carol, Daryl and Tara.

Carol was lying on her back, peering at the clouds through the viewfinder on her new camera. Photography had always been one of her passions and she couldn’t wait to get some beautiful shots this weekend. Her peace was interrupted by a sudden thud on the towel next to her.

“I’m bored. Entertain me.” Carol turned the camera towards the source of the disturbance, quickly snapping a photo of Daryl’s pouting face. She looked at the photo and smiled to herself as she studied her friend, a feeling of warmth flooding through her body. She and Daryl had always had a special connection, she had known him the longest out of everyone. He was her first best friend. They had done everything together since they were just four years old, but now as she gazed upon his striking features, into his deep blue eyes, she couldn’t deny how beautiful he had become.

“Sit up,” she told him and he followed her orders. “Now see those big rocks all the way out there? Just keep looking at them for me. Tilt your head up slightly.”

“Nuh uh,” he shook his head. “I ain’t being no model for ya.”

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and pleaded with him. He sighed in defeat and with a roll of his eyes he glanced over at the rocks, angling his chin upwards just as she’d asked. She gladly snapped the photo and squinted to see the results.

“Your mom will really like this one,” she beamed, proud of the gorgeous image she had just taken of him.

“Great now let’s go and actually do something,” he stood up before she could start taking anymore and she followed his lead.

“Alright, let’s go and find the others.” She started to head back towards the busier part of the beach where she knew they would find their friends but halted when she felt Daryl grab her arm.

“Can’t we just do something alone? Tara hit it off with a girl in another group and now they’re all down there together, and one of them keeps looking at me funny. Kinda unnerving.”

“Looking at you funny how?”

“I dunno, just staring at me and shit. S’creepy”

“You think she likes you?” Carol teased, he had always been oblivious when someone was flirting with him, not that he wanted the attention anyway. She had never known him to be in a serious relationship but she knew there were plenty of girls who would more than willingly jump at the chance.

He scoffed at her and shook his head. “Stop.”

She shook her back at him, it didn’t matter what she said to him, his insecurities had never allowed him to believe how gorgeous he was. He had been on various dates but none of them had ever led anywhere, most of the time he only agreed to them to stop his older brother giving him shit.

“C’mon,” she took his hand and started pulling him towards their friends. “I won’t leave your side I promise you.”

He sighed in defeat and reluctantly followed her down the beach, dragging his heels slightly to slow her down and she couldn’t help but laugh at his childish antics. When they reached their friends everyone had scattered into smaller groups mingling with the new people they had befriended. Carol led Daryl over to the big pile of twigs and debris that had been collected throughout the day, Shane and Rick decided it would be a good idea to have a bonfire on the beach when it went dark. They sat down there for a while, Carol curling herself into Daryl’s side while they watched their friends. Rick, Michonne, Lori and Shane had begun a game of volleyball with most of the new group, the rest of them sorting out food for the bonfire with Glenn and Maggie. Tara was huddled away in deep conversation with the girl she liked, Denise she had said her name was. They stayed there in comfortable silence when she suddenly felt Daryl’s whole frame tense up against her.

“Oh shit. She’s coming over.”

Carol followed his gaze to see a petite girl strutting their way, her eyes were locked on Daryl as she made her way over to them, twirling her long chestnut hair round her finger, her hips swaying boldly with every step.

“That’s her?”

Daryl nodded his head, his panic stricken expression almost made her want to laugh but she couldn’t help feel bad for her friend, he never had been good in any sort of social situation outside their group. He made a move to escape but Carol locked her arms tight around his waist. Seeing him acting this way because of this girl who was clearly about to come onto him caused a flash of possessiveness to wash over her, she knew how to make her back off.

“What’re you doin’? Carol can we just get outta here?” He was begging her, he didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Hey, hey,” Carol’s voice was soft and calming as she placed one of her hands on the side of his neck and forced him to look at her, her thumb gently rubbing back and forth across the skin there in a soothing motion. “Do you trust me?”

He was confused, of course he trusted her, he trusted her with his life but he didn’t see why this was relevant now. Nevertheless he nodded his head, eyes still locked with hers trying to fathom out what she was thinking.

“You really want her to go away?” He nodded again. “Then follow my lead.”

And with that she pulled him towards her until his lips had crashed against hers. She felt him take a sharp breath and waited for him to get his bearings. He was still against her for the first few moments before his mind caught up with him and he started to kiss her back. It was as if everything fell into place for them both, all surroundings melting away until there was nothing left but each other. She was shocked by how perfectly soft his lips were as they moved more eagerly against her own, her heart stuttered in her chest when he tilted his head so that his nose brushed against hers tenderly.

Carol instinctively traced her tongue across his lower lip, an unexpected moan escaping her when she felt his tongue caress hers. She raked her hands through the back of his hair causing a low growl to rumble deep in his chest as she got lost in everything that he was. His hands came up to find purchase around her waist in an attempt to pull her closer. Daryl felt like he was on fire, he was kissing Carol, this only happened in his wildest dreams. He felt like he was in heaven. She started sucking lightly on his lower lip and he felt all the air leave his lungs at the sensation but their moment was ruined when he felt the sudden impact of a volleyball colliding with the back of his skull.

“Son of a bitch!” He yelled, the pain in his head turning into a steady throb, and he was pretty sure his lip was bleeding from Carol’s teeth sinking in on the impact. The two stared at each other wide eyed, their faces suddenly ablaze at the realisation they had a rather large audience. Daryl chanced a quick glance at their friends, Glenn and Maggie both stood with their mouths open in shock, Tara had a shit eating grin plastered across her face, and everyone else seemed to be glaring daggers at Shane, clearly the one who had thrown the ball their way.

“That’s one hell of a show you’re putting on!” He called over earning himself a swift punch in the arm from Michonne.

“What? Did we really have to see that? Practically eating each other’s faces and shit I thought they were never gonna stop.”

“Are you kidding me?” Michonne scolded. “It was all of 17 seconds thanks to you!”

“C’mon man was that really necessary?” Rick asked flinging his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Those two have been tiptoeing around each other for as long as we’ve known them it’s about time they were eating each other’s faces.”

Shane sighed and turned to apologise, narrowly missing the volleyball that Daryl had launched back in his direction. Daryl turned back to Carol, a million questions on the tip of his tongue but they were interrupted by a girl’s voice. It was her, the one that had been gawping at him since she first laid eyes on him. ‘Well that didn’t work’ Carol thought feeling a sense of annoyance when the girl sat herself down next to him, wouldn’t most people have walked away if they saw a couple enjoying an intimate moment?

“How sweet,” She commented, her voice laced with a slightly bitter tone. “Have ya’ll been together long?”

Daryl looked like a deer in headlights, immediately turning to Carol to see what she would say, she did say to follow her lead but he wasn’t sure how far she was willing to take this.

“Oh years,” she scoffed shaking her head.

“Years?” Asked the girl.

“Five Years,” Carol corrected.

“Oh wow, aren’t you only like eighteen?”

“Mmhmm, childhood sweethearts right baby?” She smiled sweetly at Daryl who was still struggling to form words, he needed to get his shit together fast but he couldn’t stop staring at her swollen lips.

“Uh huh,” he managed to stutter out, and then she was suddenly leaning towards him to catch his lips with her own again in a more chaste kiss this time, gentle lingering grazes that had butterflies erupting in his stomach.

He decided then and there that he was going to milk this situation for all it was worth, he was going to kiss her every little chance he got today because once they had parted ways with this new group he may never get the chance to again.

Everyone was thrilled with this little development but they wondered what would happen when their lives went back to normal. They prayed this façade would force the pair to realise how they felt about each other. They had been sat around the bonfire for hours now drinking and laughing, everything the perfect summer night should be, Daryl and Carol had been inseparable. If they weren’t so happy for them they would probably feel a little weird about the excessive public displays of affection. As the night grew on Carol became tired, she could feel her consciousness slipping as she was nuzzled into Daryl’s side, her face buried into the side of his neck. Deciding it was time for bed she reluctantly unwound herself from his grasp and stood to stretch her limbs.

“I think I’m gonna head back, you coming baby?” She stretched out her hand and waited for Daryl to take it. All eyes were on him as they waited to see if he would go with her. Without making eye contact he grasped her tiny hand with his large one and they began the stroll back to their beach house. He felt more than disappointed when they arrived, letting her hand drop with a heavy sigh.

“I had fun today,” Carol admitted, a shy smile creeping at the edges of her lips.

It had been the best day of his life, he never wanted it to end but he didn’t want to creep her out by coming off too eager so he simply nodded his head again in agreement. When she made her way into the kitchen he wished her sweet dreams and started to head towards his bedroom.

“What’re you doing?” She asked.

“Going to bed. Weren’t you tired?”

“Not so much anymore, the walk livened me up. But you should come to my room anyway, what if they decide to bring those guys back here?”

Daryl thought about what she was saying, she wanted him to share her room tonight too? His heart rate increased slightly at the thought of holding her all night. She had a point, everyone thought they were a couple, it wouldn’t look convincing if they were sleeping in separate rooms.

“‘Kay. I’ll just grab some spare pillows or something.” He muttered.

“Why?”

“Make a bed on the floor.”

She giggled at his sweetness. “C’mon Daryl. We’ve shared a bed before. I don’t bite.”

She playfully bit her lip and he couldn’t help the less than innocent thoughts that ran through his mind, she looked so sexy. Before she could even give him the chance to answer she had taken hold of his hand again and was leading them towards her room. Once they were inside she flung herself down onto the comfy king size bed and patted the huge open space next to her. He lay down on his side and she rolled over so they were face to face, a giddy grin spread across her features, she never failed to take his breath away.

“You wanna play our game?” She spoke softly.

Carol had a habit of roping him into a game of truths whenever they were alone, he was surprised there was anything left to learn about each other but she always managed to surprise him. They would go back and forth confessing something they didn’t tell anyone often.

“I’m worried about what happens when Merle has to head back out,” he started, his older brother was in the army and had currently been home on leave. “It’s always so hard when he’s not around. My mama always tries so hard an’ I feel guilty that I’m the reason she’s working three jobs. I try’n pay ma own way but I don’t get a lot from weekends at the garage y’know”

Her heart swelled at his confession, she reached out her hand and placed it on his forearm rubbing comforting circles with the pad of her thumb.

“You know she’ll do anything to take care of you, that’s just what parents do. Don’t feel bad for being a kid.”

“Your go,” he mumbled not adding to what she had said.

“I’m worried about what will happen when we go back to school. I’m afraid of failure and disappointing my parents. Everyone pegs me as someone who is going to make something of myself and in all honesty I’m terrified that I have no idea what I want.”

“If it makes you feel any better I have no idea either.”

She gave his arm a quick squeeze before telling him it was his go but Daryl couldn’t think of anything other than the sadness that now lingered behind her eyes, he’d do anything to take it away. He had always thought one of these games would’ve been the perfect time to admit how pathetically in love with her he was but he had always talked himself out of it. He could never forgive himself if he ruined what he had with her, she was the best friend he could ever ask for. But today something had changed, his gut told him that she felt it too. It wasn’t all for show, this was real.

“I really want to kiss you again.”

He was relieved when her sadness was replaced by an enormous smile. Before he could say another word he was suddenly on his back while she straddled his waist, her mouth crashing to his in an eager kiss. He placed his hands on either side of her face to hold her to him, it took no time at all for the fire to ignite in their stomachs again, their hurried kisses consuming all their senses. Completely lost in each other it wasn’t long before her hands began to edge their way under his shirt, a sharp gasp escaping him as her fingers skimmed up the sides of his ribs. She drew back to look at his gorgeous face, their breathing coming out in small laboured pants. His eyes were almost black with lust and she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her core. Her hands resumed their journey north until his shirt was bunched up around his chest and he lifted his arms to allow her to take it off him. Instead of returning his hands to their position on either side of her face he allowed them to gently caress her bare thighs moving higher until they eventually disappeared under her skirt, his fingers tracing the seams of her underwear.

She leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against his again, their noses lightly grazing but she didn’t kiss him, she simply gazed into his heavy eyes, their breath mingling with their small panting. She wanted him so badly, giving a daring roll of her hips she couldn’t help but moan as the rough material of his shorts rubbed against her through the thin material of her underwear. His grip on her thighs tightened as a long grunt escaped him.

“You wanna do this?” She asked, her voice coming out a little shaky.

Of course he wanted to, she was the love of his life he was sure of it. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, countless times in fact when he was alone in his bed at night and his mind started to wander, his hand wrapped around his aching cock. This was a dream come true for him, but would it be for her? He was a virgin. She had had boyfriends in the past, he didn’t know how much experience she had, didn’t want to drive himself crazy by asking for the details but he couldn’t help but feel he would leave her disappointed. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

“Ya know I do.”

She smiled widely, her expression full of nervous excitement as she leaned forward to chase his lips with hers again. His tongue danced with hers and their hips rocked together in steady rhythm until they couldn’t stand the heat any longer. It was only when she had removed her skirt and her tank top that Daryl froze, a thought racing to the front of his mind. She sensed his sudden hesitation.

“What’s wrong?” She cupped his jaw in both her palms.

“We uh…. Don’t have anything. Wasn’t expectin’ anything like this to happen that’s for sure.”

“Wait here.” She gave him one swift peck on the lips before she rolled off the bed and darted from the room.

Carol made her way down the hall to the rooms where her friends were staying. There were three couples on this trip so there was no way there wouldn’t be at least one box of condoms somewhere. She felt a little bad about rummaging through their belongings but there was no way she was letting this opportunity to be with Daryl slide. She found some in Rick’s suitcase and hurriedly made her way back to where Daryl was waiting, her stomach going crazy with butterflies. She closed the door behind her and held up the small silver packaging, Daryl could feel his nerves beginning to build as she threw the packet towards him. She slowly started to make her way back towards the bed, her hands reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra before tossing it down next to their discarded clothing. With shaking hands she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her legs, stepping out of them as she continued to move forward. She stood at the foot of the bed completely bare, Daryl’s eyes roamed over her drinking her all in, his mind now void of any coherent thoughts. He fidgeted with the condom wrapped, flipping it over in his fingers as he continued to gaze at all her beauty and wonder how in the hell he had gotten so lucky.

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” She asked gesturing to the lower half of his body which was still covered by his shorts and underwear, they didn’t however manage to hide his very obvious erection.

When he didn’t respond she kneeled on the bed in front of him, her hand ghosting over the bulge before undoing his button. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull down the remaining garments, he waited patiently as he watched her study his naked body with the same awe he had her. She pressed her lips to his again and wrapped her hand around his length, he collapsed back into the pillows with a moan as she worked him up and down with a steady pace, she needed to stop before he blew his load too soon. She noticed his struggle and took the condom wrapper from his hand, tearing it open with her teeth she gently rolled it down his throbbing member. He sat up so that their foreheads were touching again and placed his hands on either side of her neck.

“I gotta say sorry in advance,” He panted out. “This really ain’t gonna last long but I promise I’ll make it up to ya.” She giggled at his honesty, and covered his hands with her own.

“It’s okay,” she said equally breathless. “It’s supposed to hurt for me this time anyway right?”

His eyes went wide at her revelation.

“Wait, you’ve never done this either?” She shook her head. “Not even with that Ed guy?”

“Fuck no,” she laughed.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything. Daryl, there isn’t a boy in this world I love more than you.”

His heart felt like it was going to explode, he pulled her face towards his until he was able to kiss her again. Softly flipping her so she was on her back he settled between her parted legs. He held his weight on either side of her and she threaded her shaking hands into his hair to hold him close.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly. When she nodded he took hold of his cock and guided it towards her waiting entrance and started to push the head in slowly.

Her mouth flew open and she sucked in a sharp breath, hissing when she was struck with the pain of him stretching her.

“M’sorry,” he whispered peppering her face with kisses.

“Keep moving,” her voice came out as a whimper and he lowered his weight onto his forearms, his temple pressed to hers. He consumed all of her senses as he hovered above her, his pace increasing with each thrust. She locked her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his ass. She could taste his breath on her lips, her nipples were brushed against his wide chest with each movement, she could feel his dick pulsing deep inside of her but she still needed him closer, she couldn’t get enough of him.

His thrusts were getting more erratic now and she knew he was close to coming. She focused on his face, his furrowed brow, his parted kiss swollen lips, the strained groans he was trying to strangle in his throat, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The vision paired with the steady brushing of his pubic bone against her clitoris was creating rhythmic pulses of bliss as he hit that perfect spot over and over again, the pain had subsided a little but was still too strong for her to be able to reach her climax. It only took a few more thrusts before his hips stilled and he was crying out into her neck. He pulled back to look at her, his sweaty brow pressed hers as they held each other’s trembling bodies close. Daryl was overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him. He had just had sex with Carol. The most incredible girl in the world. He had never loved anyone or anything so much.

“I’m so in love with you,” she breathed, unable to keep the giddy grin off her face.

“Me too. I love you so fucking much.”

They stayed there and kissed until their heart rates returned to normal and their limbs began to ache. Discarding of the condom and reaching down to pick up his shirt he noticed Carol’s frown as she watched him.

“What?”

“Come and cuddle with me,” she pouted.

“Of course I’m gonna cuddle ya, just gettin’ dressed first is all”

“No I wanna cuddle you naked,” she was smirking now, throwing back the duvet and stroking the empty space beside her.

“And what if the others come in?”

“So what? They already think this is what we were doing anyway.”

He huffed out a laugh and let his shirt fall back to the floor. He climbed in next to her and she curled into his side, the two of them easily drifting off into a blissful slumber.

It was a couple of hours later when the rest of the group returned to the house, each of them retiring to their chosen rooms. Rick noticed instantly that someone had been in his suitcase, the lid still thrown back and pieces of clothing messily stuffed back into place. He noticed the box of condoms had been left open and counted how many were left inside.

“Oh maaan,” he stood up and faced Michonne who had just come out of their shared bathroom.

“What?” She asked curiously.

“I owe Glenn twenty bucks.” He held out the box to make it clearer to her.

“No freakin’ way!” She squealed in excitement leaping up from where she just sat down on the bed to bound down the hall to Carol’s room. She pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully, when she was met with complete silence she very slightly cracked the door open just far enough to see Daryl sprawled out on his back, Carol draped across his bare chest, and various items of their clothing scattered across the floor.

She quietly closed the door again and threw her hands in the air silently mouthing a celebratory “Yeeeees!”

Rick chuckled and pulled her into his embrace.

“It’s about fucking time.”


End file.
